the Guardian of fright
by Ljstarlight
Summary: Pitch is back, this time instead of just scaring children he's killing them with fear to get his powers back. the man in the moon summons a new guardian, Jack Skellington the pumpkin king. North and Bunny don't like it. can they put the past behind them in order to save the children? and what does Jack Frost think of the Spirit of Halloween? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new Guardian

**A/N: to anyone reading this, I goth this idea from watching tow of my favorite movies and decided why not start a new story about them. I would like to know what you all think. Any feed back would be nice. NO FLAMES. Enjoy. **

It was an ordinary day just like any other, Tooth was making her nightly rounds to collect teeth from the children of the world. She had gotten "back in the field" so to speak after pitch was defeated.

It had been almost six months, and Halloween was right around the corner. She didn't have a problem with any of the holiday spirits or seasonal spirits. In fact, she took a special liking to the spirit of winter Jack frost. She felt like she needed to protect him like a mother would protect her son.

Jack Frost was still a child after all. Even if he was an immortal one. He would forever be a sixteen-year-old boy.

Tooth was currently flying over a small town on the east coast when suddenly she heard someone scream. It sounded like a child.

Tooth immediately flew towards the sound of the scream and she came upon a small house. Another scream filled her ears and this time she knew it was a child.

With as much speed as she could Tooth flew up to the window and quickly opened it.

Once inside she immediately saw a boy no older than ten laying on the bed. Convulsing would probably be a better way to describe it.

With his back arched in pain he was screaming as loud as he could.

A moment later the boy laid still.

Tooth noticed a black energy flowing from the boy's eyes and mouth. It flowed from the boy to an open closet that was completely dark inside.

As soon as Tooth looked at the closet, she heard a low chuckle.

With the boy temporarily forgotten Tooth hurried over to the closet.

When she got there, she found it was completely empty except the usual items found in a closet like shoes and clothes.

Remembering the boy Tooth flew over to his bed. He wasn't moving and Tooth feared the worst.

She put two fingers on the boy's neck to try and check for a pulse and that's when her fear was fully realized. The boy was dead.

"I have to get to the pole" panicked Tooth. She flew as fast as she could and made it to the pole in record time.

North's workshop at the pole was the unofficial Guardians headquarters.

As soon as she got to the workshop she pounded on the large doors as hard as she could.

North was preparing toys for Christmas in a few months when he heard a loud pounding on the door. "Wonder who could be" asked North to no one in particular in that thick Russian accent?

North opened the large door and saw Tooth standing outside slightly shivering from the cold. Tooth what are you doing here asked North? "Was not expecting you".

North saw the panicked expression on Tooth's face. "What is wrong" he asked?

Tooth immediately snapped out of her panic, call the other Guardians we've got trouble.

Jack Frost was lounging in a tree that overlooked his pond in Burgess. The same pond he had drown in when he was human and the same pond where he became Jack Frost the spirit of winter.

Normally this time of year Jack would be in Antarctica where he had built a large castle, he called Frost palace.

Besides North had his workshop, Bunny had his Warren, and Tooth had her palace. So why couldn't Jack have his own palace?

After gaining his memories back from when he was human, Jack spent a lot of time at his pond remembering all the fun times he had with his sister.

All of a sudden Jack saw the northern lights flash across the sky and in that instant, he knew something was wrong. "Wind" he called, "take me to the pole". And just like that the wind picked him up and he flew to the north pole.

Bunny was in his Warren painting his eggs, he had some new designs he wanted to try out next Easter.

All of a sudden, a loud alarm started blaring all around him alerting him the northern lights had been activated. Without a second thought Bunny tapped his foot twice on the ground opening a tunnel to the pole and he jumped through.

Sandy was flying on his sand cloud spreading his dream sand to the children of the world when he saw the lights. Immediately he retracted his sand as quickly as possible and flew to the pole.

Bunny was the first one to the pole.

Jack and Sandy arrived minutes later.

Once inside the three Guardians could here tooth and North arguing.

"are you sure Tooth" questioned North?

There are only two people with that power retorted Tooth and you should not be accusing him you know he would never do something like this.

No one is accusing anyone Tooth I'm just saying we should consider the possibility replied North.

What's going on asked Jack, as the three guardians walked into the room?

A CHILD IS DEAD NORTH screamed Tooth ignoring the others entrance.

Jack, Sandy, and Bunny collectively gasped.

What happened asked Bunny?

Tooth thinks that Pitch is back so soon explained North.

He is back shouted Tooth.

Sandy was the only one to notice MiM trying to communicate. He waved his arms frantically and had symbols over his head trying to get the other guardian's attention.

Being tired of being ignored Sandy grabbed the nearest elf feeling a sense of dèjá vu and shook it violently causing the bell on its head to jingle getting everyone's attention.

What is it Sandy asked Jack?

Sandy pointed to the moon. Suddenly a voice entered all of their minds.

"_Guardians there is trouble brewing, children are in danger and you will need more help this time. I have chosen a new guardian to assist you". _And with that MiM was silent.

"Another Guardian" said Bunny shocked. "I wonder who it's going to be questioned Jack"?

"Not the groundhog, not the groundhog" muttered Bunny.

Suddenly MiM illuminated the picture of a spirit Jack had never seen before.

"Anyone but him" said Bunny raising his voice.

"Dang Bunny you've got a problem with everyone don't you" mocked Jack?

Bunny just glared at him.

Jack then looked towards North for an explanation.

North looked as pale as Jack.

"Are you alright North" asked Jack?

"He can't be a Guardian shouted Bunny" suddenly.

"I don't like it either Bunny but Manny says he can" replied North.

"You remember the Christmas of 93 don't ya, mate" argued Bunny?

"I remember" replied North.

Sandy and Tooth were to shocked to say anything.

Jack was confused he didn't know who that was or what the Christmas of 93 was. Getting tired of all the arguing Jack slammed his staff on the floor causing a gust of wind to blow through the room and froth to cover the floor.

This got everyone's attention.

"Who is that and what is the Christmas of 93" questioned the guardian of fun?

Bunny was still shocked, that mate, is the spirit of Halloween, Jack Skellington the pumpkin king…...


	2. Chapter 2 Jack Skellington

Chapter 2 Jack Skellington

Jack marveled at the picture of the Halloween spirit.

"And what happened in Christmas of 93 asked Jack"?

"I'll tell ya what happened" yelled Bunny, "I got stuffed in a sack and taken to monster land".

"I know the feeling" muttered Jack under his breath.

"That joker got tired of Halloween and decided to try and take over Christmas" said Bunny raising his voice again.

"WHAT"! Shouted Jack in total disbelief?

"Bunny enough"! said North slightly raising his voice.

"I understand your frustration I was dropped in boiling pit".

Jack chuckled at this. "You have got to tell me that story" he said excitedly.

"Is not important" replied North.

"Aw come on" whined Jack.

North smirked, "maybe someday Jack".

"This guy's pranks make yours look like child's play frostbite" said Bunny bitterly.

"Really" asked Jack his eyes getting wide with excitement, "I can't wait to meet him"?

"Ahem" Tooth cleared her throat to get the others attention. "North I was right Pitch is back and he's killing children we need to hurry and talk to Jack Skellington".

"Tooth is right" replied North "we need to go to Halloween town quickly".

"Count me out" replied Bunny indignantly.

"Aw come on cotton tail" mocked Jack, "it can't be that bad".

"I'm not going anywhere near that freak show town" retorted Bunny angrily.

"Alright Sandy go with Bunny and see if you can find any trace of Pitch" said North. "The rest of us will go to Halloween town".

Sandy gave a symbol of a thumbs up.

"Both of you be careful" said Tooth.

"You got it" replied Bunny.

North, Tooth, and Jack had gotten into the sleigh and were going at break neck speed down the runway. Jack was cheering excitedly.

"next stop Halloween town" said North.

Once they were in the air North reached into a pocket of his large coat and pulled out a snow globe. He the brought it up to his face and whispered "Halloween Town" into it.

He then threw it out in front of the sleigh where it broke and created a portal.

As soon as they flew through the portal Jack as well as Tooth looked around suspiciously. The air was heavy like something bad was about to happen.

Jack noticed that the whole area had a dark and ominous feel to it he even noticed that the sun resembled a pumpkin. "Um North I don't like this" said Jack.

"Is alright Jack this is Jack Skellington's domain what you feel is his power within this domain". "You will be safe" replied North.

"He's right" commented Tooth, "although I don't like this feeling either I've been here a few times and it never gets easier, but I know Jack Skellington he will not hurt us".

Before Jack knew it North was landing the sleigh on a wooden runway in the middle of the town.

After they had landed a crowd of monsters began to surround them.

Jack noticed amongst the crowd a were wolf, a few pale vampires, and some witches on brooms. Jack looked off to the side and saw skeletons hanging from a tree.

"What's all the commotion" came a voice over a megaphone. Then a short man pushed through the crowd. Or at least Jack thought it was a man until his head spun completely around revealing another face.

"Sandy Claws it's you" said the man overjoyed.

"Da" replied North. "Hello mayor is Jack around"?

"He should be at his house" replied the mayor.

"May we go visit him" asked North politely?

"Why most certainly" replied the mayor, "move along nothing to see here" he shouted to the crowd through the megaphone.

The crowd then started to disperse as everyone went on their way.

"Follow me" said North as he began walking.

Jack still had a bad feeling about all of this he didn't like the way all the monsters looked at them.

North led the trio through the town past a large guillotine which jack later found out the area was called guillotine square.

The trio finally came to a very tall house with a gate at the entrance. Walking through the gate the trio walked up to the porch. North looked to his right and saw a small chain dangling from the house. North knew this was a door bell and pulled the chain.

A woman's scream greeted their ears causing Jack to jump in surprise and a shiver to run down his spine. He was standing behind both North and Tooth.

North pulled the chain again and the same thing happened.

After a minute or two more of waiting the door began to open.

"Sandy Claws what a pleasant surprise" came a light-hearted answer.

Jack could not see the figure who opened the door, but he could definitely feel his presence. A wave of fear came over Jack so much that he wanted nothing more than to turn around and run as far away as he could.

Jack had to steel his nerves. The feeling was completely different from pitch's presence. With pitch Jack got a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to vomit but with this guy Jack wanted to get as far away as possible.

"Tooth" came another reply "how lovely you're here as well". Jack Skellington saw a head of white hair behind Tooth but he could not see who it was. "And who is this asked Jack Skellington curiously"?

"May we come in" asked North politely yet nervously.

Jack assumed both North and Tooth felt the presence as well.

"How rude of me" remarked Jack Skellington "of course come in come in". Jack Skellington then stepped back inside the letting the trio in.

North and Tooth walked through the door.

Jack froze when he finally got a glimpse of the Halloween spirit.

To say Jack was shocked was an understatement. Standing before him was a seven-foot-tall skeleton wearing a black and white dull pinstriped tuxedo with a bat as a bowtie. His bones were a dark grey and his skull was cracked.

North turned to look back when the Guardian of fun was not behind them. Both Jack Skellington and North could see the fear etched on the winter spirits face but neither said anything.

North walked back to Jack and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Is alright" he said low enough only the winter spirit, Jack Skellington, and himself could hear. "This way" he guided the frightened guardian.

Jack Skellington then made his way to the front of the group. Just before they reached a large staircase a voice sounded to their left.

"Hello there" greeted the voice.

"Ah Sally good to see you" replied North nicely.

"Good to see you to Santa clause" replied Sally.

"Please call me North" replied the guardian of wonder casually.

"I see you brought friends" said Sally "can I get you anything"?

North paled n-no thank you we are fine stuttered North slightly.

Jack watched the exchange curiously, this woman seemed normal enough, but she looked like she was stitched together with cloth like an old doll.

Jack shuttered at the thought.

"Sally if you need anything, we will be in my study" said Jack Skellington.

"Oh, ok" replied the ragdoll woman "good to see you all".

Both North and Tooth waved goodbye to her.

Jack then followed suit not wanting to be rude.

"Now I see why Bunny doesn't like this place" thought Jack.

Having said their goodbyes to Sally the trio followed Jack Skellington up the long set of stairs.

Once they made it to the top Jack was surprised the room was almost normal.

The frost spirit looked around the dome shaped room, there were dark red drapes covering large windows, a large book case that stood from floor to ceiling that wound around half of the circular room. A cozy looking fireplace was situated on the same wall as the bookcase, a table and office chair sat on the other side of the room. The only thing Jack thought seemed out of place was there was an electric chair like prisons used to use for executions next to the fireplace.

North snapped Jack out of his musings when he spoke. "Jack Skellington, I assume you remember Tooth" asked North?

"Of course", replied Jack "how nice to see you again my dear" he gestured to the fairy queen.

"Hello" replied Tooth good naturedly.

"And you know me of course" spoke up North again. "This here is Jack Frost" North gestured to the boy next to him.

"Wow"! Jack Skellington exclaimed bending down to invade the boy's personal space, "it is an honor to meet a legend such as yourself Mr. Frost" he said excitedly extending a hand shake to the young spirit.

Jack flinched slightly at this. "P-please call me Jack" the boy stuttered shyly, "wait a second", "you've heard of me" Jack asked more confidently shaking the skeletons hand?

"Of course", replied Jack Skellington "your pranks are renowned far and wide", "the blizzard of 68' was legendary, a spark of genius". "I don't think Mr. Bunny was to happy about that".

"No, I guess he wasn't" chuckled the younger spirit.

North smirked at the interaction between the two, Tooth simply smiled.

"Jack" called North. Both spirits turned to face North. "Let us get down to business", "may I call you Skellington so there's no confusion" asked North? "Of course, Sandy claws" replied Jack.

"Please call me North" replied the Christmas spirit.

"Alright replied Jack, so what brings you all here" he asked?

"Manny has chosen you to be new Guardian" North said excitedly.

"What" replied Jack Skellington in complete shock. "The man in the moon chose me"? "That's an honor but unfortunately, I must decline, I have to much work to do preparing for Halloween".

"But Jack" interjected Tooth "pitch is back and he's threatening the balance again".

"How so" asked Jack Skellington?

Tooth then explained the whole story about how a child is dead because of pitch.

To say that Jack Skellington was angry was an understatement, he loved children he didn't want them to be hurt . "Why that dirty no good shadow dweller" he raged. "He gives spirits like me a bad reputation". "I'm In" said Jack.

The four of them then made their way outside, Jack having said goodbye to sally.

Once they made it to where the sleigh was parked Jack Skellington's eye sockets widened in wonder.

"Wow" he said letting out a breath. "North do you think I coul-" "don't even think about it" interjected North sourly.

Tooth chuckled at the interaction and Jack frost was confused but before he could question it they were in the sleigh heading back to the pole.


	3. Chapter 3 Frost Palace

Chapter 3: Frost Palace

The sleigh ride back to the pole was smooth, it was a clear night and the moon was shining brightly. The pale light seemed to shine brighter on Jack Skellington than the others, Jack Frost noticed this first.

"I guess the man in the moon is welcoming you as a Guardian".

Tooth and North looked towards Jack Skellington and noticed the Frost spirit was right.

"Thank you, old friend", Jack Skellington said looking up to the moon.

"So Jack what happened on the Christmas of 93, I want to your side of the story asked Jack Frost"?

All of a sudden North crashed down on the reigns causing the reindeer to thrash about, this in turn caused the sleigh to stagger from side to side throwing its occupants around in the process.

Jack Skellington was quick to see the deeper meaning in this action, as he let out a chuckle at this, "I understand North".

North nodded his head in appreciation.

tooth understood also and gave a light chuckle.

The younger spirit was confused by all this.

Seeing the confusion on the winter spirits face, Jack gave a sympathetic glance, "perhaps that is a story for another time" he said amused.

The four of them had finally made it back to the pole. North, tooth, and Jack Frost were the first to enter and what they saw was chaos.

Yetis were running around grunting in their own language and elves were running around flailing their arms as if the world was ending.

As soon as Jack Skellington stepped in the door everyone froze, his sheer presence made everyone come to a complete stop.

North understood that Jack had that affect, his power was based on darkness after all.

North turned to Phil his "security" as the winter spirit called him. "What is wrong" asked North?

Phil gestured for them to follow him to the globe room.

As soon as they walked in the room both Bunny and Sandy tensed up standing in front of the globe at Jacks presence.

"Relax" called North, "what is matter Bunny did you find Pitch"?

"Nah, mate we didn't find any sign of him, but we have other problems, several lights are flickering".

"He's baiting us" spoke up Jack Skellington.

"You"! Spat Bunny getting in Jack's face, "how do we know your not behind this"? "We found no evidence of Pitch doing this". "If I find out, you or your monster's had anything to do with this so help me-".

"Bunny Enough" bellowed North cutting off Bunny's train of thought.

" Oh, come on, you cant tell me you actually trust this guy North" retorted Bunny?

"For time being, yes, I do" replied North "until proven otherwise".

"What about the Christmas of 93" argued Bunny?

"Is in the past" replied North. "Slate is wiped clean".

"So what do we do now" asked Tooth?

Sandy shrugged and a question mark appeared above his head.

"We spilt up" replied North. "Tooth, you and Sandy go to the child in the center". "Bunny you and me will go to child on far-left side of the town". "That leaves you two Jack, go to the child on far-right side of the town".

"Alright" replied Jack Skellington, "are you ready for this Jack" he asked, walking towards Jack Frost who had already opened a window for the wind to take them to their destination? "We'll make a great team" he beamed . "Besides what goes better than cold and dark"?

"W-what did you just say" asked Jack Frost starting to panic?

Jack Skellington could see the terror on young Jacks face, but he wasn't sure what caused it. "I said what goes better than cold and dark" replied the skeleton?

Jack Frost was starting to hyperventilate, remembering Pitch had said the same thing to him as all the memories came rushing to the forefront of his mind. "S-stay away from me" shouted the winter spirit still hyperventilating and stumbling towards the window knocking a few things from a table and kicking an elf or two.

This caught the other guardians attention, "Jack what is wrong" asked North trying to figure out what happened?

Jack Frost didn't respond. "Wind take me home" he shouted before anyone could get another word in.

"Jack" Tooth shouted after him, as the winter spirit flew out the window.

Jack did not look back.

"What did you do" shouted Bunny putting a hand on his boomerang?

" Nothing" replied Jack, "all I did was say we'd make a great team and asked what goes better than cold and dark"?

Tooth gasped, leaving the others confused.

"Tooth what is wrong" asked the wonder guardian?

"North you need to go talk to Jack" replied Tooth.

"What is importance of phrase" asked North?

"I can't tell you, I promised Jack I wouldn't say anything, but I can tell you it's bad and you need to go check on Jack".

"Alright" replied North, "new plan Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, Jack, go save children. I'll go check on our youngest member".

"I'm coming with you North" said Jack.

"Haven't you done enough already" chastised Bunny?

"If Jack is ever going to trust me, I need to apologize" retorted the pumpkin king.

" He's right" said Tooth. "North take him with you".

"Alright" replied North in frustration, "you three go save children, Skellington your with me now let's go".

Jack and North made their way to the sleigh the other three having already left. Moments later both North and Jack were in the air.

"North wherever I said to upset Jack I didn't mean to I was just trying to be friendly" said Jack.

"I know" replied North sympathetically; "it was misunderstanding but I fear it goes deeper than that". North then pulled out a snow globe and shook it. "I say Frost palace" he whispered and threw it shattering it in front of the sleigh creating a portal.

On the other side of the portal a massive blizzard was raging uncontrollably or rather controlled by Jack Frost.

"Where are " yelled Jack Skellington over the raging blizzard? "Antarctica" yelled North back.

"What is going on", Jack yelled to North?

"Jack is angry" replied North fighting with the reigns. "We have to land" yelled North over the storm.

And crash land they did, thankfully none of the reindeer were injured in the fall.

"What now" asked Jack?

"We walk" replied North. Walking wasn't quite the right word as they were fighting against the blizzard. That task proved to be as hard as walking on the ocean floor with metal shoes in the middle of a hurricane.

After about ten minutes of fighting the blizzard a pale light from the moon cut through the blizzard illuminating a path unbenounced to Jack Frost.

"Thank you, Manny", shouted North.

No reply came.

Ten more minutes of walking and the duo finally stood before Frost palace, a large castle made completely of ice.

"Should we knock" asked the pumpkin king?

"Would you answer if the roles were reversed" retorted North?

"Point taken" replied Jack.

North and Jack worked together to push open the large ornately decorated doors and were met with the most breathtaking view. A beautiful chandelier hung above their head completely made of ice just like everything else. The room was lit by ice crystals that reflected light from the large windows on the walls. The room itself was as big as the workshop where the toys were made. A beautifully polished rug lay under their feet that lead to a staircase that wound around the entire room and connected at the top. There were doors on every wall showcasing just how big the palace was.

"So where do you think he is" asked Jack, his room maybe?

"On his throne" replied North "it is a castle after all".

After getting over the beauty of the palace the duo began to ascend the stairs. Moments later they were at the very top and in front of them was another large ornate door.

"I believe throne room is through this door" said North.

"Have you been here before" asked Jack?

"No" replied North;" is best guess".

"Alright" replied Jack "let's go".

Again the duo worked together to open the large door.

Once they walked in a large semi-arched spiked Ice spire stood before them. It radiated a terrifying cold and dark kind of power.

North and Jack walked up to the spire. North rubbed his hand on the sculpture trying to piecing it all together in his mind.

"I don't like this" he said out loud.

"What are you doing here" Jack Frost's voice echoed all around them dangerously?

"We came to check on you" replied North.

Jack Skellington noticed it first, "up there" he said tapping North on the shoulder and pointing to a balcony high above them where Jack sat on an icy throne.

"So Tooth betrayed me" echoed Jack's voice bitterly?

"No" replied North looking up to the balcony, "she is worried About you, as are we all, but she told us nothing". "Jack", North pleaded, "what is wrong"?

Jack stood up from his throne, "he's just like Pitch" he shouted pointing his staff at the pumpkin king. "Pitch said the same thing to me right here" Jack continued, calming down a bit. "Do you know what that is North" asked Jack pointing to the spire?

Jack Skellington had a bad feeling about the spire.

"No replied North what is it"?

"It's what I built my palace around" replied Jack. "A reminder of my greatest failure as a Guardian…. When I considered joining Pitch".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the power of the pumpkin king

North gasped, "What do you mean you almost joined pitch" he asked? His voice sounding almost accusing, even though that was not the intention. Even North couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"Don't you dare judge me" shouted Jack frost pointing his staff at North, "You all abandoned me". "Even after ignoring me for three hundred years".

North knew Jack was talking about Easter. "Jack you must understand said North, you had your tooth container we thought you betrayed us".

"None of you gave me a chance to explain" shouted Jack.

The pumpkin king was starting to get a bad feeling about where the conversation was going, "please Jack you must calm down he pleaded, let us talk about this".

"Shut up" shouted the winter spirit blasting the pumpkin king with a wave of ice sending him across the room where he slammed into the door.

North reached for his swords, he knew Jack had abandonment issues, but he never knew it was this bad or that Jack would act violently.

"North stop" called Jack skellington, "I'm fine".

When the ice cloud cleared from the room Jack skellington had a dark energy shield that surrounding him which protected him from the blast.

North let go of his grip on his swords.

"Jack, I know you don't trust me, and I will not fight you, I came here to apologize". "I want to be your friend".

"Lies" shouted the winter spirit.

"I know what you fear Jack" replied the pumpkin king. "You fear being alone again".

"No, shut up, shut up" shouted Frost grabbing his head.

North gasped, he never knew Jack was afraid of being alone. A wave of guilt washed over North as he realized that they failed in their duty as guardians, Jack Frost was still a child, even if he was immortal, and it was their job to protect children, but they had failed to protect this child. Instead they ignored him for three hundred years.

North knew he had to tell the other guardians about this and like him they would be devastated.

For now North put those feelings to the back of his mind, he needed Jack to be ok and to tell him about what happened here.

"Jack, let us help you" said the pumpkin king, "we only want the best for you". "You don't have to trust me right now but please at least give me a chance to gain your trust and to show you I'm not like Pitch".

"You're really not trying to manipulate me" asked Jack wearily after calming down a bit?

"No" replied the pumpkin king, "like I said I just want to be your friend, please come down here and talk to us about what happened here, we cant help you if we don't know what happened".

North was amazed at how genuine the pumpkin king was. The only one North had ever seen Jack start to trust so easily was Sandy.

It was easy for North to see that Jack skellington was being honest, "he truly wanted nothing from the winter spirit except friendship".

"Alright" replied Jack floating down from his balcony, "but if you try any mind games-"

"I won't" Jack cut of the winter spirits sentence.

"So what happened here" asked North sincerely, trying to beak up some of the tension?

"It all started after I left on Easter" replied Jack, "I came here to get rid of my tooth container, but I just couldn't do it". "Pitch was waiting here for me." "He told me he was trying to show me that you all didn't believe in me". "He then said he understood".

"I shot a blast at him and told him he didn't understand anything, and we fought and ended up making this spire". "He then told me he longed for a family and that if I joined him, I wouldn't have to be alone anymore and that children would believe in me".

"If I'm honest I considered joining him, I didn't want to be alone anymore". "That's when he asked me what goes better than cold and dark"? "He wanted to make the world Pitch black and cold". "I told him the children wouldn't believe in us that they would fear us, and I wasn't interested".

"He then held Baby tooth ransom and demanded my staff, so I gave it to him, he lied to me about releasing Baby tooth, but she managed to escape on her own". "That's when Pitch broke my staff and threw me down the chasm below where I passed out".

"Baby tooth got thrown down the chasm also".

"When I woke up that's when my teeth called to me and showed me my memories".

After telling his story Jack bowed his head, "I'm sorry" he said feeling shameful.

North put his hand on Jacks shoulder, "is alright" said North, "nobody blames you for wanting to be accepted". "Anybody in that position would have considered Pitches offer, me included".

"Really" asked Jack?

"Yes" replied North, "it is not wrong to want a family, to want friends". "Now let's go help the others save the children".

"Alright let's go" replied Jack feeling better.

"Actually North there's something I want to show Jack first said the pumpkin king, you go on ahead the others need you; we'll catch up".

"Alright" replied North, and with that he returned to his sleigh as the blizzard stopped.

"What do you want to show me" asked Jack?

"You'll see" replied the pumpkin king. "Do you have a closet or a dark room around" he asked?

"Yeah, why" asked Jack?

"Show me" said the pumpkin king, "you'll see".

And with that Jack lead them to an empty closet space. Jack skellington opened the door to the dark closet grabbed Jack Frosts hand and dragged him through the closet. A moment later they were gone.

Jack Frost and Jack skellington emerged from a door in an ally way a moment later.

Jack Frost felt a little disoriented from the dark and being nighttime didn't help anything.

"That's my way of traveling" said Jack skellington, "I call it shadow travel".

"Where are we" asked the winter spirit?

"Were in the same town as the others" replied the pumpkin king.

"So were going to save the children" asked Jack?

"Yes but I want to show you something first".

Just then Jack Frost looked down a connecting alleyway and saw a girl walking home. The girl then walked right past a group of guys; their intentions were very bad.

Both Jack Skellington and Jack Frost could sense it.

Jack Frost then started to move toward the girl to help her when all of a sudden Jack skellington stopped him.

"What are you doing" asked Jack Frost "we have to help her" he panicked?

"We will" replied the pumpkin king, "watch this". Jack skellington then waved his hand and a stream of black energy flowed from his hand down the alleyway and entered the girls mind.

A moment later she started running. The group of guys then started chasing her.

Both spirits moved closer to the scene.

Before the guys got to far the girls shadow literally stood up and blocked their path. Red eyes then started glowing from the shadow. Claws grew from the shadows hands and it scraped them across side of the building causing a horrible sound.

A moment later the shadow started walking towards the group of guys. "L-let's get out of here" the spirits heard one of the guys yell and then the group of guys started running in the opposite direction the girl was running.

Once the guys were gone the shadow bowed to the pumpkin king and faded back into the night presumably going back to the girl where it belongs.

"What was that" asked Jack not believing his eyes? "What just happened"?

The pumpkin king chuckled, "that was my power". "I gave that girl a touch of fright and asked one of my friends to help out". "You see fear doesn't have to always be bad". "It can help people also". "Just for instance because I gave that girl a touch of fright she ran to get away from those guys and she will think twice about walking down an alleyway at night in the future" explained Jack skellington.

"I've never thought of it that way" admitted the youngest guardian. "What was that shadow thing"?

"That was one of my friends" replied Jack skellington. "You see I'm the spirit of Halloween, I control all the frights of Halloween, all the monsters, ghouls, ghosts, and every other Halloween scare". "I am their king, hence the name the pumpkin king".

"The pumpkin or jack-o'-lantern is the ultimate symbol of fright and Halloween". "Pitch may be the nightmare king and control fear in the dream world, but I control fear in the physical world, and I don't use it to control people, I use it to help people or for fun. I don't give people fear I give them fright" explained the pumpkin king.

"I get it" replied Jack, "that's awesome". "Now let's go help the others save the children".

"I couldn't agree more" replied the pumpkin king.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 misunderstanding

Jack Skellington made his way to the house of the child that was suffering, Jack frost following close behind him. Jack Skellington knew that they didn't have much time left, he also knew that the nightmare king was baiting them and most likely luring them into a trap. Just like the nightmare king, Jack Skellington's powers grew stronger the more fear a person felt. Jack couldn't shake the feeling that this was all part of Pitch's plan.

Once they finally made it to the child house both jack frost and Jack Skellington could see a boy writhing in pain. "How do we stop this" panicked Jack frost?

Jack Skellington thought about it for a moment when suddenly an idea came to him. "Mabey I can draw out the nightmare sand and absorb the fear" replied Skellington.

"Anything is better than this" replied Frost.

"Alright it's worth a shot" replied Jack Skellington. He then stretched out his bony hand until it was hovering over the boy's head. A black energy then flowed from Jack's hand to the boy's eyes and mouth to find the nightmare and draw it out.

Suddenly, a boomerang came flying out of nowhere and hit Jack Skellington in the head. The hit shocked Jack Skellington, the power that he was using to help the child flared for a moment as Jack's fight or flight instinct kicked in. because Jacks instinct was to fight the child died instantly as his power flared. Inadvertently Jack had pumped so much darkness into the boy it stopped his heart.

"Frostbite get away from him" shouted Bunny.

"Jack get away from him he's dangerous" Tooth tried to coax, as all the other guardians readied themselves in a battle stance. North drawing his two swords, Sandy forming his whips, and Bunny gripping his boomerangs.

Jack frost was confused and overwhelmed, everything was happening so fast.

Jack Skellington was devastated as he looked down at the body of the dead boy on the bead realizing he had killed him. "what have I- no I didn't me- "

A moment later something snapped inside of him. Everything started to close in on him including the Guardians. "Get away from me" growled the pumpkin king, his eye sockets glowing red.

Jack Skellington then waved his hands violently sending a wave of dark energy in every direction blasting all of the guardians against the walls rendering them incapacitated.

Jack Skellington then Ran to the closet door, opened it and disappeared inside.

A few moments later all the Guardians came to. "Ugh", groaned Bunny rubbing his eyes.

North was the next to awaken followed by Sandy, and Tooth.

Jack was the last to awaken and as he did, he heard the other Guardians talking.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him" spat Bunny.

"Even Manny believed he could be trusted, I guess you were wrong Tooth" replied North.

"I was so sure it was Pitch" said Tooth "how could I have been so blind"?

"Ah don't beat yourself up Sheila" replied Bunny, "you had no way of knowing, but we have to go after him".

Sandy signed his agreement.

"What is wrong with you" growled Jack Frost? "You did it again, just like you did with me". "You didn't even give him a chance to explain, instead you attacked him without hearing him out". "BECAUSE OF YOU A CHILD IS DEAD" he shouted raising his voice.

"Mate listen to me" replied Bunny, "we went to the other children and they all died and Skellington's power flowed from their eyes and mouth just like we found here, and we found no sign of Pitch".

"So, what" growled Jack frost? "Pitch took control of Sandy's powers didn't he" shouted Jack? "what makes you think he couldn't take control of Jack Skellington's or perhaps mimic Jack's powers because they are based on the same thing"? "Bunny, you've had it out for him ever since Manny made him a guardian" shouted Jack. "And you" shouted Jack turning his attention to North, "what happened to wiping the slate clean"?

Jack then turned his attention to Tooth, "what about you" seethed Jack, "I thought you believed Jack would never do this" spat frost?

Jack finally turned his attention to Sandy, "how could you agree to hunting him down, you know better than anyone what Pitch is capable of" shouted Jack. "He replicated your powers and killed you".

All the Guardians were speechless and hung their head in shame.

Jack's anger finally died down, he then lowered his head, "I thought you all had changed" said Jack sadly, "I thought you would never abandon another Guardian"? "I see now I was wrong" Jack lamented; "you'll never change". "If this is what being a Guardian is all about, I don't want anything to do with any of it or any of you" said Jack sadly,

"wind take me away". And with that the wind picked Jack up and a moment later he was gone.

all the guardians watched as Jack Frost flew off. Several minutes had passed until finally someone broke the silence.

"Did we make a mistake" asked Tooth looking up to North with tears falling from her eyes?

"I- don't know" replied North sadly, "let's go back to the pole and regroup".

North took a snow globe out of his pocket Said, "North pole" and threw it on the ground where it shattered opening up a portal.

Each Guardian walked through the portal not saying a word.

**With Jack Frost**

It had been thirty minutes since Jack left the guardians and the wind had taken him home to Antarctica. A massive blizzard raged with every step Jack took due to his sheer anger.

He made his way to a cliff where he could see only whit for miles. The only thing around him was his palace below. "AAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Jack letting out all of his anger hurt, frustration, and grief.

With his scream the blizzard grew over a hundred times more powerful. Little did Jack know the power of his anger would soon affect the rest of the outside world as his blizzard and his anger grew.

**Back with the guardians**

Upon returning to the pole each of the guardians retired to a different room to be alone with their thoughts. North went to his office and tinkered with an ice sculpture. Unable to concentrate he let out a growl of frustration and threw the ice block against a wall where it shattered into pieces with the force of the blow.

Bunny had contemplated returning to his warren but thought better of it. So instead he went to the large room where they had performed Sandy's "funeral". Unable to organize his thoughts he threw his boomerangs around the room and caught them. He then repeated the process of throwing them and catching them.

Both Tooth and Sandy went to the workshop where the confusion of the yeti's preparing toys helped take their mind's off of recent events.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the workshop knocking over toys in its wake. The wind then picked up the two guardians and "flew" them to the globe room.

After dropping off Sandy and Tooth the wind made its way to North's office where it picked him up and took him to the globe room as well.

Finally, the wind made it to where Bunny was and like the others it picked him up and carried him to the globe room.

"Oi, what's the meaning of this" shouted Bunny "why did you bring me here North"?

"I didn't", replied North just as confused as Bunny.

He then looked to the other guardians who only shrugged in response.

That only left one other "person", a spirit who had been around far longer than any other, the wind.

North was the first to catch on. "I think the wind brought us here" he said.

"Rubbish" replied Bunny "the wind isn't alive". The wind got offended at that comment and blew Bunny's face catching him by surprise.

"You are Wrong Bunny", said North. "The wind is the oldest of spirits, so old in fact, the only thing that remains is its consciousness".

The wind then circled around them getting all of their attentions.

It then circled around bottom of the globe causing it to tilt slightly.

"What's it saying" asked Bunny?

"I'm not sure" replied North.

The wind was getting irritated that the guardians couldn't understand so it then left the room and a moment later returned with a stack of papers which it overlapped side by side and made hover just above Antarctica.

It then made the stack of papers move outward to other places on the globe in hopes that one of the Guardians would understand.

"What's it doing" asked Tooth?

"I'm not sure" replied North again at a loss.

After watching the wind for a moment Sandy finally understood what it was trying to say, seeing as he understood what it was like to talk in symbols.

Sandy then waved a large symbol of a flag above his head getting the other guardian's attention.

"What is it Sandy" asked North?

Sandy then made a symbol of a snowflake above his head.

"Jack Frost" guessed Tooth.

Sandy nodded then made a symbol of a blizzard.

"Snow" guessed Bunny?

Sandy shook his head no.

"blizzard" guessed North?

Sandy nodded his head yes then repeated the two symbols.

"Jack Frost is making a blizzard" guessed North?

Sandy nodded and then made a symbol of Australia.

North finally understood what both the wind and Sandy were saying.

Sandy then made all four symbols at the same time followed by an x.

"Jack frost is making a blizzard because he's angry and it's starting to affect the rest of the world and he doesn't even know it"? asked North?

Sandy nodded his head.

Tooth let out a gasp.

"Crickey" said Bunny in surprise.

The wind then blew around the guardians.

"We gotta fix this" said Bunny.

All of a sudden, a shadow appeared on the globe. "Jack frost is the least of your problems" came the all to familiar voice of Pitch Black with an unnervingly sinister chuckle.


End file.
